List of Fish Hooks episodes
The following is a complete episode list for the television show Fish Hooks, which was first broadcast on September 3, 2010. It is currently in the begining episodes of Season 1. Season 1: 2010 - 2011 |production=101a |summary=It's the school's picture day and Bea, Milo and Oscar try to make their picture the best. While Oscar's photo turns out bad with the flash reflecting off his braces and Milo's turning out a little weird, Bea tries to make it perfect. When the photo is taken and Bea does not appreciate it, she and Milo infiltrate Clamantha's yearbook office while Oscar takes Clamantha on a date in order to keep her away from the yearbook office. |guestvoice=John Caparulo as Photographer }} |production=102a |summary=Bea has a girl sleepover party and Milo and Oscar feel left out so they attend the party as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. Shellsea and Bea let them in but they aren't fooled by their disguises so they make them prove that they are girls. }} |production=101b |summary=When Milo, wearing his special "Water Suit," ventures outside the tank alone, Bea and Oscar must risk everything to save him, and all three end up stranded in the pet store to face the wrath of Wilford, the store cat. Now, Milo has to put his selfishness aside to save his friends. |guestvoice=John Caparulo as FinEx Delivery }} |production=103a |summary=Oscar creates a fake girlfriend, Doris Flores Gorgeous (played by Tiffany Thornton), when he thinks everyone else at Freshwater High is dating, but things go wrong when Bea and Milo want to visit her in Fish Niagara Falls, forcing Oscar to see just how far he's willing to go with his lie. |guestvoice=Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous }} |production=103b |summary=Milo's fame-seeking attempt to make the school football team lands him a position as water boy. When the team plays an away game at the gecko tank, Milo realizes the importance of his role and rushes to the game before the team dries up and has to forfeit. |guestvoice=Chelsea Staub as Stephanie }} |production=102b |summary=In order to avoid being the next victims of school bully Jocktopus, Bea and Milo decide to give him a birthday present, but end up accidentally giving away Oscar. Jocktopus uses Oscar to make his bullying job easier, and sets his sights on Bea and Milo. |guestvoice=Maile Flanagan as Sunny }} |production=104b |summary=Bea decides to grow up and get a job working for Fish Flakes, Inc., but realizes she misses her old carefree life. Meanwhile, Oscar and Milo get mistaken for her children at her office and get sent to daycare with a bunch of baby fish. |guestvoice=Lauren Tom as Barb }} |production=104a |summary=Feeling that Oscar does not want to hang out with him, Milo gets a dog to keep him company. Oscar takes care of the dog while Milo is out, but the dog suddenly goes missing and Oscar recruits Bea to help him find it. }} |production=106a |summary=Bea, not wanting her parents to embarrass her, decides to make a fake dance for Milo, Oscar, and Clamantha to distract them with, while she goes to the real dance to be crowned queen of the dance. |guestvoice=Derek Evanick as Student Council }} |production=104a |summary=Bea and Oscar help Milo study for his final exam so he doesn't get held back a grade like their old friend Kevin. Bea tries to help by doing a play which doesn't help. So, due to that failure, Oscar, Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp try to help in a nerdy game but again fail. Soon Bea and Oscar figure out that the only way for him to learn is to put him through dangerous stunts. |guestvoice=Jason Earles as Kevin }} |production=105b |summary=Milo and Bea try to get Oscar laughing, and Milo tells him he should just pretend. But then Oscar gets obsessed with pretend laughing and accidentally laughs at Jocktopus, who decides to beat him up. |guestvoice=Roger Craig Smith as Pass }} |production=106b |summary=Milo suspects that Mr. Baldwin is actually a super hero named Captain Aquarium in his disguise. Oscar believes him because of his reasoning. Bea also tags along because she needs an interesting story for her journalism class project that is due on Monday. |guestvoice=Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog }} |production=107b |summary=Oscar tries to find a new roommate when he notices that Milo is impossible to live with. Milo ends up with Wolf Fishes and Oscar ends up with Principal Stickler, which does not go out well. |guestvoice=Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson }} |production=108a |summary= |guestvoice=Grey DeLisle as Baby Unicorn }} |production=108b |summary=Bea goes to Hamsterwood. The hamsters have a dare game show, and the hamsters bet 2,000 hamster dollars to eat Bea. |guestvoice=Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster }} |production=107a |summary=Milo finds a Siamese fighting fish, and uses his skills to intimidate Jocktopus and stop him from bullying everyone at school. But with the ninja at his side, Milo becomes hungry with power and eventually turns into the bullier and traps everyone in fish bowls like a pound for fish. |guestvoice=Richard Horvitz as Ninja Fish }} |production=109b |summary=Milo fakes having a disease called Dropsy when he sees Albert Glass, who also has the fish illness gets special attention and treatment. However, Milo learns he will be sent away so he doesn't infect anyone. |guestvoice= }} |production=109a |summary=Everyone at school likes Bea, except for Albert Glass. So, Bea decides to get Milo and Oscar to help her get on Albert’s good side. Also, the Swirlies are in town and everyone is trying to get tickets to the toilet bowl roller derby. |guestvoice= }} |production=110b |summary=Milo joins Bea in her new exercise class, and turns out to be the weakest fish in the class, so he gets help from Jumbo Shrimp to get Bigger and Stronger. |guestvoice= }} |production=110a |summary=Oscar joins the group of goth fish and changes his name to Bubblethorn. |guestvoice= }} |production=111a |summary= |guestvoice= }} |production=111b |summary= |guestvoice= }} |production=112a |summary=After Mr. Mussels gives an inspiring speech about going after your dreams, Milo ends up finding his dream in an actual dream … he wants to fly across the pet store! Bea and Oscar are certain that this is just a Milo moment, but realize he’s serious after Milo decides to trap a bird (played by George Takei) to fly on. |guestvoice= }} |production=112b |summary=When Clamantha’s crush on Oscar begins to overwhelm him, he thinks his problems are solved when she develops a crush on his laptop, mistaking it for a fellow clam. When the battery starts to die, Clamantha is upset that her new boyfriend is ignoring her and Oscar must find a way to make things right. |guestvoice= }} Category:Lists